Melancholy's new subclass
by Team Melancholy
Summary: Tsubaki not only succeeds in killing Mahiru but turning him into his subclass with no memories of his past making the teen the perfect slave. Sleepy Ash faces the reality he has no choice but to break his ex eve who he once called friend, and receives unexpected help from Sakuya Watanuki. Is this all the end for them, or just the beginning of a new chapter for team sloth?
1. The end of Team Sloth

Tsubaki held his katana and had a wide creepy smile as he looked at his oldest brother Sleepy Ash of sloth who was currently known as Kuro. "Now nii~san. See what happens when you are not careful? Because of you your precious eve Mahiru is about to die!" He laughed loudly only to say boring moments later. Mahiru stood in front of the youngest servamp , who was holding onto the teen's shoulder with his free hand and had the flat end of the katana now pressed firmly against Mahiru's throat. Kuro stood there his eyes widened with fear, and guilt for causing this. The servamp was more or less at fault for Mahiru being in this situation. He and Mahiru had gotten into an argument where Kuro stated he was sick and tired of trying to stop Tsubaki and what was the point? Mahiru tried his best to explain to Kuro how if he didn't Tsubaki may end up breaking and possibly even killing Kuro, but the servamp didn't care whether or not he died. Then Mahiru mentioned how Tsubaki could end up killing him. Again Kuro showed no reaction to the idea which broke Mahiru's heart. Was it possible Kuro didn't care if he got killed? Did Kuro not care about him?

Mahiru left his servamp alone and went outside the apartment after the fight not wanting Kuro to see him crying. Part of him was worried Kuro really didn't care about him and didn't care whether or not he died. But Mahiru was more upset that Kuro still saw himself as a monster and refused to even care about his own safety. It seemed no matter how hard the eve tried, it was as if he was pushing Kuro away even further. The eve began to think maybe he wasn't doing any good,but only causing problems to get worse. He felt helpless, and useless. Mahiru was so upset that he kept walking not even thinking about the distance limitation, and what would happen if he got too far before Kuro could find him. But he didn't expect that Tsubaki would show up.

"Oh my, how boring. Brother sloth's eve is all by himself, because nii~san don't even care if the kid lives or dies! I saw the fight you know." He laughed as he stepped up to Mahiru and struck the eve to the ground hard with the handle of his katana. Mahiru gasped from the pain and was forced off the ground by Tsubaki grabbing him by his shoulder and swiftly yanking him to his feet. "Maybe I'll help brother out and get rid of you for him? After all it is clear he doesn't want you any more. It could be my gift to my brother sloth." He said with a wide creepy grin. Mahiru stared at Tsubaki with fear as he saw the servamp was now holding the blade at his throat ready to strike him dead. "Mahiru?! " Kuro had followed his eve to try and make up for the fight, only to find his youngest brother prepared to kill the teen.

"Hahaha! You are too late now brother sloth. One step closer and you only quicken his fate. " Tsubaki said pressing the blade closer to the teen's throat forming a slight cut causing Mahiru to pull back as best he could as not to make the cut worse. As Tsubaki laughed again after telling Kuro how this was his fault Mahiru looked at Kuro and saw the fear in his servamp's eyes. Mahiru began blaming himself for this, if he hadn't been so upset and ran off, he wouldn't be here and Kuro wouldn't be in danger as well. "Tsubaki, please don't do this. I beg you don't kill Mahiru. If you want I'll give you … I'll give you my contract item so you can break me, but don't kill him." Kuro begged softly not sure what else he could do to save Mahiru's life. Tsubaki stared at Kuro for a few moments. "Almost interesting. You would sacrifice yourself for a human?" Tsubaki asked considering it. Part of him wanted to break Kuro, but part of him thought killing Mahiru would be a better punishment since losing someone was worse than your own death. But...breaking Kuro was his original plan. "Kuro don't! There must be another way..." Mahiru gasped not wanting Tsubaki to kill his servamp. Tsubaki laughed saying deal and threw Mahiru hard against the ground. As he hit the ground his head slammed onto the pavement with a loud thud.

Tsubaki stepped onto Mahiru's back pinning him to the ground. "Now then nii~san. If you change your mind, I'll change mind and kill him." Tsubaki stated calmly staring at Kuro. He then reached his hand out waiting for Kuro to give him his bell. Kuro looked at Mahiru and removed his bell and stared at it for a few seconds hoping Tsubaki would keep his word and spare Mahiru after breaking him. Tsubaki sighed impatient with his brother and stepped off of Mahiru then walked towards Kuro. Quickly he snatched the bell from Kuro and grinned. Tsubaki stared at the contract item for a few moments before tossing it into the air to slice it. But something neither of them saw coming happened. Instead of white mist of the djin escaping him, or any pain from being broken Kuro saw the crimson shade of blood splattering, and realized to his horror what happened. Mahiru had gotten to his feet and tried stopping Tsubaki to save Kuro, only to be struck with the blade instead of Kuro's bell. The eve fell back dead with a large gash in his chest laying in a puddle of his own blood.

"Eh? Oh dear. Looks like I killed him after all." Tsubaki said tauntingly with a smile looking at the eve's lifeless body. Of course Tsubaki now knew breaking the bell was pointless, since any power it once had over Sleepy Ash was now gone from the moment Mahiru died. Staring at Mahiru's body Sleepy Ash fell to his knees. "No...it, it can't be. He's dead?" He whispered. Tsubaki smiled even wider seeing how helpless his brother looked, then got an idea. Sleepy Ash didn't move, or even attack Tsubaki now. There was no use after all since it was too late to save Mahiru. He couldn't believe it, because of him Mahiru was killed. "How sad sloth. All that kid wanted was to help you. All you did was hurt your eve, and now look at him. You might as well have killed him yourself." Tsubaki taunted his brother. He then walked over to the body with an idea of how to destroy Sleepy Ash even more. The servamp of Melancholy bit his hand causing it to bleed. Seeing what he was doing Sleepy Ash gasped and jumped to his feet to stop Tsubaki. But the youngest servamp struck him with the handle of his katana throwing him aside. He then let his blood fall into Mahiru's mouth. Sleepy Ash crawled to his feet and watched as Mahiru's large brown eyes opened slowly and began to turn a blood red.

"No..." Sleepy Ash said softly knowing it was too late, his eve was now a vampire. The area around Sleepy Ash began to fade away to a wall of crimson red and he could no longer see Tsubaki or Mahiru. When the red vanished he was standing alone on the street, no sign of his brother, or the new subclass. Laying on the ground with some blood on it was his bell. Sleepy Ash leaned down and gently picked it up then began to cry.


	2. Sloth's decision

Sleepy Ash laid restlessly in bed starring at his video game which he had no interest in. It had now been a little over a week since the night he lost Mahiru to his baby brother Tsubaki. It was hard enough for the servamp of sloth to except the fact he failed at keeping Mahiru alive, but knowing the eve had been turned into a subclass was too much for Sleepy Ash's conscious. Hugh and his eve Tetsu had been kind enough to let him live with them for now. The Pride duo had two reasons behind inviting him to stay , one of which was strength in numbers since none of them knew if and when Tsubaki might strike again. The second reason being they were worried about the servamp of sloth's mental health. His depression was stronger than it had been since he had agreed to killing their creator, in fact Lilly believed he was even worse now. And he got even more upset when everyone else found out , not to mention the fact that Mikuni didn't help maters. But in the eve of envy's defense he wasn't actually trying to cause any pain or trouble. The eve was merely pointing out the facts so everyone would understand their new situation, and decide where to go from there.

When everyone was together and heard the news , each reaction varied. Misono tried his best to act like his usual cold and stern self. But he was heartbroken that they had lost Mahiru, his first true friend. The eve of lust was furious and would not stop cussing and yelling insults aimed at Tsubaki and Sleepy Ash for not having been able to stop this from happening. After all , Mahiru was his first friend he ever had , and losing him was hard on the teen. Tetsu having already heard about his big brother Mahiru had stayed quiet.

Licht and Lawless were not there , but the Greed duo had learned about it later on. The pianist though had remained rather calm was also very upset. Of course he wasn't going to show it any time soon. Especially not in front of Lawless. As for Mikuni , his reaction sadly did make the situation worse. "So Shirota Mahiru has been turned into a subclass of Tsubaki , and apparently has had his memories erased of who he was , who we are , the fact he was on our side and Tsubaki was the enemy. " He stated calmly looking at the other eves and servamps as if trying to read their expressions , then added. "You all are crying and swearing over the loss , but no one here seems to realize he is now our enemy. Being under Tsubaki's control with no memories of the past , the kid will be easily turned into just another homicidal vampire working for Melancholy. When that happens , the only thing we can do ... is break him. We have no choice after all. It will be either one of you and your servamp that kills him , or C3 might get involved." Mikuni said calmly as if none of this upset or even bothered him. Tetsu's eyes widened at the idea of one of them, even him having to kill Mahiru. Misono jumped up and left the room. He wanted to shout every swear word possible at his brother , but he knew. Mikuni was right. "Break...Mahiru?" Sleepy Ash muttered softly not believing what he just heard. But he knew if Mahiru has no memories and is being controlled by Tsubaki he will become their enemy. And he may try to kill one of them.

The meeting among the servamps and their eves all happened a few days ago. Now Sleepy Ash stayed silent in the bedroom Hugh and Tetsu had given him. The idea of Mahiru being the enemy and being broken kept him from any peaceful sleep. He had barely eaten , and nothing seemed to keep his mind off of things. Even his games didn't make him happy , or help keep him distracted. Sighing he set it aside and tried to get some sleep. But,if it came to it and he crossed Mahiru's path. Would he be able to break the subclass that was once his eve and friend? "So troublesome . " He whispered softly falling asleep.

In the morning Tetsu went to check on Sleepy Ash to see if he wanted breakfast. "Man of Sloth,breakfast is ready. You want some?" He said calmly standing at the doorway. Sleepy Ash was in cat form and looked up lazily at the eve of pride. "Nyan , too tired." He said as he rolled onto his back. "Maybe later if I am hungry." He added closing his eyes. "Okay I'll tell Hugh." Tetsu said leaving the room. Sleepy Ash sighed once Tetsu was gone and took his human form. The dark circles under his eyes seemed even more noticeable than usual. The servamp had little to no sleep the prior night , which typically for him would be unusual. But he had too many things on his mind , and had to come up with a decision. He had to know the answer to the question that was now haunting his mind. Would he kill Mahiru if they were to cross paths now that the teen was Tsubaki's subclass?

He frowned and felt heartbroken because he knew the answer. "I will break him." He mumbled softly as he buried his face into the pillow. He had no choice , Mahiru was no longer the kid he was. His eve was now a monster , someone who served the servamp of Melancholy. He had no memories of his past , his friends , anything about who he was. Could Sleepy Ash really even consider this as Mahiru anymore , and not just a shell of who he use to be? Sooner or later he will kill innocent people, maybe even those who use to be his friends. Tsubaki might use Mahiru to go after the other eves.


	3. Sakuya's plan

The newest subclass of Melancholy tried his best at fitting in with the others. But for now he felt out of place , and still had no memories of who he was. What Mahiru knew , he only did because Tsubaki and the others told him about it. The teen knew he was a subclass , a type of vampire created by Tsubaki. He knew he became this way because he had died while human. He was told that Tsubaki was a good friend , and now that Mahiru was his subclass , they were more like family then servamp and subclass. The servamp and his other subclass told him he was killed by someone he knew , because the one person he should have been able to trust in keeping him safe had failed. But none of them would say who killed him or why. The servamp of Melancholy also explained , well more like warned Mahiru to stay away from the other servamps. There were seven older servamps , each according to Tsubaki could and would kill Mahiru if given the chance. But Tsubaki seemed to believe the oldest, Sleepy Ash of Sloth was the greatest threat to Mahiru. The servamp also mentioned that most of his older siblings had eves. These humans were also dangerous , but if it were possible to get rid of them , it would be useful. The two eves Tsubaki believed would probably be easiest to get rid of for Mahiru was the eve of lust , and the eve of pride. Lust's eve as he put it wasn't particularly strong , and tired easily. Only problem was his older brother that could show up who was the eve of envy , and not so easily taken down. As for Pride's eve , he was strong and fast , but not very bright and didn't always think too much. Which meant with proper strategy he could be disposed of.

For now Tsubaki wanted Mahiru to learn how to defend himself properly , and how to kill his enemies. The teen had a new weapon he could summon. It was a naginita. The long black wooden handle was the length of a spear , and the black metal blade which was also very long was sharp and ridged. It could easily do serious damage against anyone he used it on. For now he merely practice with the help of the one called Belkia. Mahiru found this subclass too energetic and well to put it bluntly , annoying. Mahiru couldn't help but wonder about his past , how he died , and why Tsubaki insisted the other servamps were his enemies. Oddly for some reason to him the idea that the other servamps were his enemy felt wrong to him. But if Tsubaki insisted , then they had to be dangerous. After all there was no reason for the servamp of Melancholy to lie. The young subclass also kind of felt a little uncomfortable with the idea of killing the two eve's Tsubaki had mentioned. After all he didn't know them. But the servamp insisted they were his enemies and would kill him if they ever crossed his path unless he was willing to kill them first. So for now Mahiru decided to trust Tsubaki and do as he said. Luckily,he wasn't given any orders to kill anyone yet, or even help out any of the others with their jobs until he was strong enough to handle himself.

Since Mahiru first found himself with Tsubaki and the other subclass with no memories of his past , he had noticed one particular subclass had been avoiding him at all costs. The brunette wondered if he and the one called Sakuya had a negative past history. But the idea that they might have hated each other in the past confused Mahiru since out of them all Sakuya seemed familiar in a friendly way. He felt that Sakuya was the only one he could truly trust. Odd considering they almost never spoke. And when they did Sakuya seemed cold and distant towards him. He decided Sakuya must hate him , but didn't know why. He wished they could just talk , and work out whatever issue that was between them. It was true , Sakuya had been avoiding Mahiru. But it wasn't because he hated his old friend. He hated himself for being with Tsubaki , and not finding a way to have stopped Mahiru from becoming a subclass. He wanted the old Mahiru back , the outgoing friendly teen he knew. The one he became friends with. Not the subclass who listened to Tsubaki , who was quiet and kept to himself . Looking at Mahiru who had just came back with Belkia, Sakuya sighed. He began to question if this was even Mahiru anymore and if he would ever see his friend again. Sakuya then decided he could not allow Mahiru to remain like this. He had to do something , he had to prevent Tsubaki from using his old friend at all costs.

Sakuya began to make a plan on how to handle the situation. And he decided...He would bring the teen's memories back somehow. Even though he wasn't sure if he could even with his abilities since Mahiru was suffering from what Tsubaki put it as a form of permanent amnesia caused from trauma during his mortal death.

Sakuya wasn't worried what Tsubaki would do to him or Mahiru if his memories came back. Mahiru was now part of the family , and Tsubaki would never hurt one of his own even if they gave him reason to. He didn't even care if Mahiru ended up hating him for all eternity for not stopping this or helping him sooner. And considering that Mahiru was now a vampire , that wasn't impossible for the anger and pain of betrayal to last forever. No the only thing he was worried about aside from if it was possible to bring Mahiru's memories back was , how would he react to being a subclass? He now lost his mortal life , which meant he may not be able to hang with the people he use to . Chances are it would be hard if not impossible for him to be around his old friends such as Ryusei or Koyuki. He wouldn't even be able to be around his uncle. Unlike the other subclass including Sakuya , Mahiru had friends and people who cared about him when he was human. So losing him even like this would be hard on them.

But in the end Sakuya knew. It was better if Mahiru remembered. That way he wouldn't mindlessly follow Tsubaki. He'd still be a subclass , and have to be with Tsubaki. But there was a chance he wouldn't follow the servamp as much as he would if he remained as he is now.


End file.
